


The Morning After

by Saiya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Peter, Drunk Lydia, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hilarity Ensues, Shameless Smut, Smut, So much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiya/pseuds/Saiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia goes out for a night of fun and ends up drunk enough to text Peter Hale, who comes to her rescue. In the morning he decides to play a little joke that ends up in a direction he never expected it to go. WARNING FOR MUCH SEX AND DRUNK LYDIA FLIRTING!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crudballs this never was supposed to be as long as it ended up, but I'm not complaining! Gotta love me some Pydia, they're so easy to write. Hope everyone who reads this enjoys, review if you're so inclined. Have fun :)

It was coming up to midnight when the bright idea hit her like a ton of bricks, the big crowd of partygoers had dispersed elsewhere, a few stragglers still hanging about and drinking beers. One of those was her newest friend and partner in crime, Daphne. She had rounded up the masses of college students and pulled them all out for a night of fun at the Blackbird where a pool table awaited those who were up for some competition. Lydia just wanted to drink and she had no real excuse other than her thesis. Well that was a lie she had many reasons, one of which had a broad chest and muscles that would make you hot under the collar. And so here she was well after midnight still knocking back shots and cocktails, when the best idea she had ever had in her life presented itself to her like a light falling down from the heavens and into her now enlightened brain.

 

She would text him.

 

Pulling her phone out of her bag took time and coordination of which she was lacking, this did not deter her or bring up her questionable actions, for she was too far gone on happy juice to even second guess herself anymore. Lydia opened her cell’s screen and looked up his number, scrolling down until she found it. An evil smile pulled at her lips.

 

“I know that look, what’re you doing?”

 

“Mmmmm nothing. _Nothing_!” Daphne reached for her phone but Lydia pulled it away from her grip. “I just have to message someone.”

 

“Honey I know that look, okay? Put the phone away you’re too drunk.”

 

“I am not.” Lydia pursed her lips in a lopsided pout. What did she know anyway, she was just as drunk. Lydia put the phone on the table though, but her plan was not forgotten, just on hold until she could ditch her security guard. Soon enough Rich came over to the table and dragged Daphne away to play some more Pool, so she picked her phone up once more and began typing.

 

_L. Helloooooo? Are you awake Mr. Hotpants?_

_P. Lydia? Do you know what time this is?_

_L. Time for sexytimes?_

_P._ _…_

_are you okay?_

_L. I_ _’m feeling fantabulous why don_ _’t you come join me I promise it will be worth it ;)_

_P. Where are you?_

_L. Ummm a bar._

_P. What is it called Lydia._

_L. Blackbird?_

_P. Stay there I_ _’ll be over soon._

Well that had been boring she had wanted to just flirt and now he was being all Mr. Responsible and coming…here? The idea that he was coming to find her caused her pulse to pick up and she decided her plan wasn’t ruined but had changed direction, once he arrived she would be able to- her thoughts were put on hold when one of the male friends from her friends class, Michael was it? She couldn’t remember his name, but he was attractive and suddenly interested in her company.

 

Ah what the hell, she was young and free and oh so drunk, so Lydia let him lead her away from the table. Mike…‘ _Or Michael_ _… or Mitch? He is cute_ ’, whomever he was or whatever his name happened to be, leaned in close to her at the bar and said, “what would you like to drink?” She hadn’t really spoken to the man that whole night but he was drunk and probably feeling bold, and the music was loud enough for him to speak up.

 

Lydia eyed up her options and smiled when she saw a drink she knew was ironically overdue. “I’ll have the Harvest Moon!” She giggled, and he ordered a pint of beer and her drink, she tried to hand over some cash but he waved her away.

 

“My treat for a beautiful woman.” Well she wasn’t going to argue. “I haven’t seen you in my classes, what do you study?”

 

“I’m doing an MSc in Mathematics and a Masters in Physics focused on Thermodynamics and Advanced Mathematical Biology.”

 

He blinked at her for a few seconds before laughing “Holy fuck you’re way too hot to be that smart.” Lydia had heard this a thousand times before, because she intentionally knew how to look the part. Hair curled to perfection and expensive tone matching makeup with high-end fashion shoes and clothes that flattered her figure and brought attention to her most desired assets; even her University professors who were male didn’t know how to make heads or tails of this confident genius with Mary Jane strap shoes. Lydia didn’t mind because it meant she had the upper hand of surprise, and this man was no different than the others.

 

The drinks arrived and she reached for hers taking a good long sip, the frothy top tickling her nose. “oooh sour I like” Lydia took another sip and put it down as her head spun a little, she was nowhere near passing out or throwing up she had only had a few but it was enough to give her a head rush and no inhibitions to what her actions may bring.

 

For a while they talked about day-to-day things and he was interested in hearing about her studies somewhat, although she got the sense he had no clue what half of it was. He asked where she was from and what bought her to San Francisco, and Lydia told him it was close to home. Close to her friends and family, but she didn’t say she wanted to be close to her Pack, she wasn’t drunk enough yet to admit being involved with werewolves and knowing when someone would die. In fact everyone had decided to go to University together, well as much as possible. Lydia had been snapped up into the best they had in the state area, Stiles had applied to a community college and Scott was currently attending the best animal care course they had. Kira went on to Computer web design and a Digital Art program that she loved. Soon enough they were on her second drink and she was laughing louder than ever and didn’t even notice how close he was until he closed the smallest gap and leaned in for a kiss.

 

Lydia pulled back from him and tried to push away but the bar was behind her and he was a lot stronger than she was while so drunk. “ _Hey_ back off.”

 

“Come on I know you’re up for it, god you’re so hot.” He put his hands on her hips and pushed himself against her and she was about to use her amazing screaming skills on him when he went flying into a table. Lydia was confused for a moment, the alcohol was making her head so fuzzy but she knew someone had just saved her from a pretty nasty altercation with whatever-his-name-was. She turned and saw her savior in all his glory looking like for all the world calm, but she knew better than that.

 

“What the fuck!” The guy stood up, everyone had gone quiet and the music had somehow stopped. Daphne and Rich walked over from the Pool area, now everyone’s attention was on the situation at hand.

 

“I’m afraid you won’t be fucking at all, and if you touch her again, you won’t have anything to fuck _with_.” A couple of people giggled to themselves over that but his voice like deadly silk was enough for most to feel it best not to draw attention to themselves.

 

“Who the hell are you to tell me that? Are you her boyfriend?” He sneered, and turned to Lydia. “You didn’t tell me you had a _boyfriend_.”

 

Rich walked over to his friend and grabbed his arm “come on dude don’t make a scene like this, lets leave.” He glared at the two of them and they left, the music started back up and Daphne walked over to Lydia.

 

“You okay?”

 

“She is now.” The man walked over as well and looked her in the eyes, but she just smiled.

 

“My hero!” Lydia shouted, obviously still tipsy.

 

“Okay let’s get you back safe, where are your things?” He asked.

 

“Umm I don’t mean to be ungrateful but who the hell are you? I’m not letting my best friend walk home with some guy she doesn’t know.” Daphne even drunk as she had been was going to stand up to him if she could, if Lydia remembered this night at all she would thank her.

 

“It’s okaaay I asked him to come, he’s such a good man for coming to my rescue like that.” Lydia ran a hand up his arm.

 

He rolled his eyes and turned to Daphne “I’m Peter. I would say its good to meet you but considering the circumstances…”

 

“Oooh right, Peter…” Daphne leaned in and whispered to Lydia “You text him when I told you not to, didn’t you?” She had no idea he could hear her even over the music, but she handed her friend to him to take care of. “You better look after her.”

 

“Don't worry, I plan to.” He tugged her arm and she leaned in close and led him to where her things were left on the table, they collected it and walked out of the Blackbird bar. Lydia tripped on her shoes as they stepped down to the curb, almost spraining her ankle, but Peter was fast and soon enough he was carrying her to his car.

 

“I can’t believe you had me come here in the middle of the night like some goddamn rescue dog.” Peter said, more to himself than to Lydia, but she heard him and laughed that musical happy laugh he loved so much.

 

“You’re so cute when you’re annoyed.” She ran her fingers through his hair and pouted at him, kicking her legs in glee.

 

“You are so not funny right now.” He tried to glare at her but he knew it was futile, and Lydia continued to giggle happily until they made it to his car. He put her in the passengers seat with her coat and bag, and then walked around to the driver’s side, slipping in easily and starting the engine. “Try not to throw up until we get back, I just had her detailed.”

 

“Yes sir Mr. Hotpants sir!”

 

Peter sighed and began driving “which way to your place?” He asked, obviously never having been there, it would be impossible to drive in that direction unless she told him.

 

“Ummmmm…” Lydia tried to think through the haze but she couldn’t, she only knew it was close to the University. “I can’t remember? Pine Way…no…Pineville? No I don’t know” She threw her hands out dramatically.

 

“Hey watch it!” Peter reached over and pushed her arms down to her sides, “Okay, guess I’ve got no choice.” Peter had decided when the rest of the Pack moved out to follow their Alpha and stay close that he would follow along, Derek was living close by and it made sense to be around, his apartment in Beacon Hills had been put back up for rent and he had taken a place near the city. He sped there now as Lydia babbled to him about some great idea she had just had about her Thesis, which sounded very dubious and rather muddled, nodding when appropriate. Peter didn’t really want to take her back with him at all but he had to make sure she was safe, the very thought of her in his bed was doing bad things to his hormones as it was.

 

When they arrived he got out to walk around and let Lydia out her side but before he made it to the right hand door Lydia threw it open and promptly stumbled into his chest. “I’m home!”

 

“You’re not home, not by a long shot.” He said, pushing the door behind her closed and keeping her steady.

 

“Oh.” She looked around, squinting “are you sure?”

 

“Positive. This is my place, you can crash here for a bit.” He said, guiding her up the path.

  
“I seeee, you bought me back to your place for some fun.” Lydia giggled some more, her feet somehow not knowing what a straight line was and nearly tripping into a bush if it were not for Peter’s firm and attentive grip.

 

“Yes you’ll have great fun sleeping this off.” He supplied, “I hope you don’t have any classes tomorrow morning.”

 

“Mmmnope…yes…no…” She swung herself in front of him and pressed her chest to his “are you going to finally take me like a man?” She whispered, tilting her head back and fluttering her eyelashes.

 

“Lydia if I thought for a second that’s what you wanted, I would wait until you were sober…then take you like a man.” He smiled. “Now let’s get you inside.”

 

“Okay…” She was getting sleepy now, and she sagged against him. Peter half carried her to the door and unlocked it, before picking her up once more and walking inside. He shut the door behind him and turned a lamp on dimly, keeping his arms supporting Lydia, sometimes being a werewolf had some great benefits. He walked them through the main room and down and hall, dimming lights as he went, before going into the bedroom and sitting her down.

  
“Wait here.” He left her in his room, praying she didn’t pass out before he was back, and luckily she was still there when he returned with a large pint glass of water. Her head was bent forwards and she sagged on the edge of his king sized bed, her hair falling into her face. Peter knelt before her and pushed the locks away from her eyes, “drink this sweetheart, it’ll help.” He lifted the glass to her lips and helped her drink, pausing so she could catch her breath before downing the rest of it. “Do you want more?” She shook her head. “I’ll get another in case you wake up thirsty.” By the time Peter returned with a second pint Lydia was fast asleep, he set the pint down on the bedside table with some Paracetamol, then pulled her onto the bed properly. He took off her shoes, and slipped her under the covers before leaving her to sleep it off.

 

~*~

 

Lydia awoke to the sound of running water splashing against something solid, the smell of toast was in the air and she felt warm soft covers against her skin. Slowly she tried to remember the events of last night as she drifted into consciousness, there were a few things but most of it was a big blur. Sitting up slowly she felt her head, which was sore, but not as bad as she had expected it to be. Lydia looked around the unfamiliar room, it was dark as heavy thick curtains covered the windows and a dim side lamp sat on the right side of the room, which she was thankful for. ‘ _Where am I?_ ’ She tried to deduce her surroundings by what was in the room, a soft duvet, a big comfy chair, some paintings on the walls and a bedside table with a tray, one plate of toast a pint of water and what looked to be painkillers. Paracetamol, she realized.

 

Still there was nothing telling her who’s home this was but a familiar scent of deodorant that she knew someone wore but couldn’t quite place. Lydia pushed herself fully onto her knees and reached for the tray, pulling it down and onto the bed, drinking from the cup and downing two painkillers and starting in on her toast. By the time she had nearly finished her food slowly chewing and letting the tablets do their work, the sound of the shower stopped and Lydia’s heart caught in her throat. ‘ _Damnit now I have to deal with whatever I did last night, okay here it goes, chin up girl!_ ’

 

Barefoot falls were heard walking around the bathroom for a second or so, some shuffling and the sound of a towel rack squeaking as a towel was removed. Lydia clenched her hand in the sheets, held her breath, and the door swung open to reveal a half naked and partially still wet Peter Hale.

  
“Good morning my love, glad to see you’re awake.” He spoke in half seductive tones, a charming smile in place.

 

Lydia felt like dying. Peter Hale!? Sure she’d had a crush on him for a while now but she had never planned to act on it, not like this anyway! She couldn’t even remember the night before, oh god what had they done? Suddenly her mouth was dry and she tried to swallow, before speaking.

 

“I- You- We…”

 

“Never thought I’d see you speechless, don’t tell me you can’t remember last night?” His face fell in a dejected expression, “Lydia…”

 

“No! I mean…” She honestly had no idea how to speak right then, he was watching her intently. “You have to be joking, you’re joking…aren’t you?” She asked, her voice going high at the end.

 

Peter sighed and walked across the floor his movements purposeful and smooth, soon as he made it to his desk of drawers facing away from her he removed his towel and Lydia got a lovely view of his tight bum before she threw her hands over her eyes. “PETER!”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Put some clothes on!” She shouted, mortified and also tempted to look all at the same time.

  
“That was the plan. Although you shouldn’t be so shy, after all we got very intimate already.” He laughed, while she groaned loudly in horror and leapt off the bed, she suddenly needed to pee and she did not want to look at him while he was naked, so Lydia ran into the bathroom as he continued to laugh behind her. She shut the door and locked it, sighing in relief.

 

“What an asshole I can’t believe I even considered it…” She grumbled, taking care of her business before standing in front of the mirror to wash her hands and face. Pooling water into her hands she splashed it over her, then used some soap and washed her hands thoroughly, trying to compose her thoughts and put them into a logical order.

 

‘ _Okay I was at the bar and there were drinks and laughs, I had waaay too many and then_ _…I text him_.’ Oh lord. ‘ _What the fuck was I thinking!?_ ’ Lydia lifted her eyes to the mirror and looked at herself…then she took a deep breath and assessed her body. Clothes still on, okay but that could mean anything, she didn’t feel sore, but again that could mean anything. She sighed again, nothing pointed to intercourse but she knew the signs could always crop up later. Her mind flashed all of a sudden to a specific memory, one where a man’s hands were where they shouldn’t be and Peter throwing him across a room.

 

“Whoa where did that come from, last night?” Yes it must have been, she tried to latch onto her memories and nothing told her she had sex. It was clear that with the evidence she had been presented with Peter hadn’t taken advantage of her, in fact she barely remembered much but somehow she knew she must have passed out. He was playing with her! ‘ _That man, ugh. Well two can play at that game_.’ Yes Lydia did not like to be outdone by anyone, even sexy homicidal werewolves who knew fashion and sassy comebacks. She walked to the bathroom door and unlocked it while taking in a deep breath, who knew what awaited her outside this door.

 

Gradually opening the door until it was wide enough to reveal the scene before her, Lydia gazed upon a shirtless Peter, his jeans on but unzipped and stretched out seductively on the bed, tray removed. ‘ _Oh he_ _’s good, he is very good_ _…but I am Lydia Martin and I will not be out-seduced!_ ’ She leaned her body against the doorframe and popped her hip out, letting her fingers trail down the door as she let it go “hey handsome, since I can’t remember much, I think we should re-enact last night. I don’t want to go home without the memory of you inside me.”

 

Peter’s eyes trailed her body and that sexy dress she was wearing from last night, slightly crumpled from sleep. Was she playing with him or serious? He had no idea, but the prospect of finding out thrilled him. “Well come over here then, so I can worship you properly.”

 

Lydia paused only for the briefest second before her pride kicked in, and she sauntered over to him, her hips swaying rhythmically in an effort to use all of her tricks. She bent over showing ample cleavage as her hands pressed onto the surface of the bed and she started to crawl her way towards him, pausing just as she reached his personal space but not touching him at all, her head hovering close to his, eyes set and determined. “I want you.” She whispered, never letting her gaze leave his blue eyes. Peter searched her own green ones for confirmation or doubt and he could find none, he was almost desperate to see something there that told him ‘no’. If she was acting she was damn good, and if she wasn’t, god save his soul. ‘ _Fuck it I_ _’m already damned to the deepest pits of hell, I_ _’m going for it._ ’

 

He lifted a hand to cup the side of her face gently, keeping his eyes steadily trained on her own without any intention of looking away, and slowly moved in to brush his lips over her parted ones keeping it feather light. Lydia’s eyes fluttered without her consent, the feel of his mouth so close yet not giving her all of him was maddening and all of a sudden the game was no longer a game. Her heart stopped for the briefest second of time and then sped up so loudly even she could hear it. He breathed against her, the air brushing gently over sensitive skin, and as Lydia leaned forwards involuntarily, they both moaned at the feeling of kissing for the first time.

 

Threading his fingers firmly into her mane of hair he pulled her closer still and Lydia had to balance herself by pushing her hand onto his bare chest. The hair there tickled against the palm in a delicious way and she dragged her nails through them causing him to gasp into her mouth, leaving it open for assault via tongue, which she took every advantage of. Lydia was nothing if not an expert in the art of sex and Peter was pleased to find her willing for more, the scent of her arousal permeating the air around him and sending hot blood pooling into his lower region. “ _Lydia_ …”

 

“Mmm” she replied, trailing her mouth down his chin and enjoying the feel of stubble.

 

“Is this really what you want?” He couldn’t help himself, he had to know, had to have verbal confirmation. Lydia pulled back as if he’d stung her, lips pursed and surprise evident on her face. Peter’s hand was still on the back of her head but he kept his arm loose, letting it fall to her neck.

 

“Oh god I went too far didn’t I? I shouldn’t have kissed you like that, I thought you wanted me to!” She slapped at his chest angrily and he grabbed her arms holding her steady.

 

“I did.”

 

“You…did?” She couldn’t believe what he was saying, the evidence was there of course but she was just a child in his eyes, right? She knew she wasn’t, not anymore, not really. Lydia was almost in her mid twenties now, but she had always held on to the notion he saw her as young and not a woman.

 

“I find you incredibly attractive if you hadn’t noticed.” He looked down and back up, lifting an eyebrow and she couldn’t help but laugh, his erection clear through his unzipped jeans and under his boxer briefs. “I was…about last night. I was joking, pulling your leg.” He smirked despite himself. “I wanted to see your reaction, you were pretty flirty with me.”

 

“Oh.” She didn’t know what else to say to that, she knew he had been messing around eventually but there was a part of her that wanted to remember spending the night with him. Now that they had finished playing this game, Lydia knew she wasn’t content with just a kiss. She wanted him, and it looked as though he felt the same way, but she didn’t want to assume. “If you don’t want to I won’t push myself on you, I know this is probably not more than just sex for you...” She averted her eyes but Peter pulled her chin so that she was looking directly at him again, his face serious.

 

“I am driven by more than sex, if I wanted to sate my needs for intimacy I would find some woman I’ve never met and take her like a man.” He laughed at her expression as the familiar sense of deja vu descended on her.

 

“I said that last night, didn’t I?” She flushed brightly at the memory “I’m starting to wish I never remembered anything at all!”

 

“You’re very charming when drunk, I was almost ready to let you have your wicked way with my innocence.” He grinned at her and wiggled his eyebrows and they both laughed, Lydia relaxed and sat back on her knees.

 

“So I didn’t embarrass myself too much?”

 

“No you did, but I’m just glad I could be there to make sure you were safe.”

 

Lydia smiled at that and locked eyes with him again, her stomach fluttering at the intimate way he was looking at her. She moved forward slowly again to test the waters and pressed her lips lightly against his, and when he responded in kind she deepened it and ran her hand up to the back of his neck pulling him closer. They spent some time kissing like that just getting used to the new development but soon enough hormones started to kick in, Peter ran his hand from her neck down her arm and to her hip, squeezing it as he slowly began to kiss her neck. Lydia threw her head back to give him better access moaning at the feeling as her own hands started their own curious journey to find what he liked.

She loved the feel of his skin against her own, it was firm and rough in all the right places showing he was a man of action and physicality, his fingers calloused from fights or work. She trailed her fingers gently down his chest to his abdomen and his muscles twitched slightly at her touch and Peter groaned, suckling gently at the skin on her shoulder.

 

“I have an itch just a little lower than that, if you were so inclined.” He said, amusement clear in his voice.

 

“Oh? Well then, I suppose I should help you out. After all I do have to make it up to you somehow.” Lydia replied as she tugged at his underwear her intentions very clear and he shifted to help her remove his last remaining clothes. Peter watched her chew on her bottom lip as she gazed upon his fully naked form, appreciation on her face.

 

“I always thought you would be the first to be naked.” He said snapping her out of whatever thoughts she was having, which clearly were far from innocent.

  
“Clearly you were wrong.” She shifted on the bed and bent her head to his chest, playing with a nipple as her hand slid lower still to brush over his erection, and Peter’s hips lifted up involuntarily as he sucked in a sharp breath. Lydia cupped his balls for a moment and gently played with them before brushing her hand slowly over him again, and then very lightly running her nails down his erection enticing all kinds of sounds from his mouth that were delicious.

  
“You’re such a tease!” Peter loved it, his body wound up so tense at each touch she gave, never knowing what or where it might be. Lydia kissed and licked her way up and down his chest and neck, kissing him once more as he groaned into her mouth, her hand wrapping firmly around his cock and giving it a good long stroke. Peter reached out for her, brushing a thumb over her clothed breast and pulling Lydia closer to drag the straps of her dress over creamy shoulders and down, revealing a sexy black laced bra that held Lydia’s breasts in place, which really was no good to Peter at all no matter how amazing it looked on her. He reached around to unclasp her and free them from their shackles, sliding the bra off and leaving Lydia’s chest entirely exposed to him.

 

He groaned at the sight of them and leaned down to kiss and cup them against his face whilst running his thumbs over her nipples and she threaded her fingers into his hair and held him in place, gasping with pleasure and squeezing his cock in return brushing her own thumb over the head and feeling pre-cum spread onto the digit as he murmured appreciatively against her, wrapping his mouth over her right boob to suck on it. He could smell her sweet arousal so strong now mixed with his own and it made his head fuzzy and the wolf inside was going nuts demanding he claim his mate now. Peter however had gotten control of his inner beast a long time ago and he clamped down on his desire to push her down and take her, wanting to make the moment as enjoyable as he could for her.

 

Lydia continued her own ministrations on his member, her expert hands and fingers alternating between pleasuring his cock and cupping his balls and playing with them gently, driving him wild. Peter pushed her down onto the bed fully, hair splayed behind her as he hovered above staring down with a mixture of awe and lust and even a hint of something stronger. “I think these have been on long enough.” He said slipping his fingers under her panties, Lydia raised an eyebrow and smiled.

 

“I wondered how long it would take.”

 

“You’re very impatient Miss Martin” Peter licked his lips as he dragged her black lace panties down her long creamy legs and then did the same to the scrunched up dress wrapped around her hips, leaving her completely bare. “I like to savor the moment.” His voice was thick with lust at the sight of the goddess before him, round hips and legs full with health and sexuality leading up to a firm belly and ample breasts, her strawberry blonde curls falling seductively over them as the rest splayed out on the bed behind her. Green eyes lidded with desire and full lips swollen from his kisses, Peter couldn’t imagine a more glorious sight in his life. He ran his hand over every inch that his eyes drank in brushing those stray strands of hair away tenderly and squeezing a nipple, causing Lydia to gasp and lift off the bed. “Stunning.”

 

“P-Peter…” Lydia wanted to tell him to stop taking his sweet time but every electric wave of pleasure that shot into her groin was putting her sass off. She squirmed to try and ease the pressure which caused him to chuckle once more and Lydia grasped his hand and tried to guide it lower, but he kept it still and refused to budge. “ _Please_.”

 

“When you plead like that…” He trailed off moving slowly down her body, brushing his fingers over her heated skin as he went “how can I refuse.” Peter grazed over her most sensitive area with the back of his fingers and smiled at her reaction his own arousal throbbing in response to her groans and whimpers. He lightly moved his hand against her outer labia and teased around it watching as it drove her wild and her heated gaze a mixture of frustration and need. He didn’t take his eyes from her own for a second as he applied more pressure brushing from the bottom up to her clit trailing her wet juices and distributing it around her entire sex for lubrication. He teased at her clitoris, around it and brushing over it before delving back to her core, doing this for a while as she flushed and squirmed under his ministrations. Then Peter pressed a digit into her core and moved it around before adding another, her eyelids fluttered but she continued to watch him avidly.

 

Peter began to gently pump his fingers in and out of her as he cupped her right breast in his hand playing with her nipple and squeezing the gland gently or firmly alternating between the two. He curved his fingers that were inside her and began to rub against those bundle of nerves sure to send her over the edge and her back arched off the bed, her hand clutching at his arm desperately. Peter used his thumb to rub her clit at the same time and soon enough her inner walls were shuddering with her first orgasm, and he almost came with her, the sight alone was enough to drive a man over the edge and into oblivion. He watched her come down from her release the inner walls still constricting against his fingers, and when she finally gazed at him again with eyes much darker in shade from her release, he removed his fingers and lifted them to his mouth to suck off all of her juices. She tasted glorious.

 

As Lydia came down from one of the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced she felt Peter shift and saw him suck on his fingers and it almost made her come again from the sight, he then leaned forward and kissed her so that she could taste herself on him, their tongues dancing together, Peter groaning into her mouth and placing a hand against her hot cheek to rub his thumb against her skin. “You’re amazing.” He whispered against her lips as he pulled back to nuzzle his nose against her own, “wait here.” He said and then got off the bed. Lydia hazily waited for him as he shuffled to the bedside table and returned whilst putting a condom over his impressive erection, a smirk now firmly back in place.

 

Lydia shifted herself onto her elbows, it was quite an effort now her limbs felt like jelly but she was ready for the main event, licking her lips. “Finally.”

 

Peter laughed, “You make it sound like you hate foreplay!”

  
“I don’t, but I most certainly have waited long enough for you.” She gave him one of the cheekiest grins he had ever seen from her thus far, and he sputtered.

 

“You’re quite the vixen, Lydia.” He bent and crawled towards her until his large form was completely covering her own smaller frame, bending his head to nip and suckle once more at her neck to her ear, and back to her mouth delving his tongue inside to play with her own, as she reached her hand around his back and pulled him closer dragging her nails over his skin.

 

Peter moaned into her mouth and pressed his erection against her as he lifted her legs up around his waist, rubbing his tip over her over-sensitive vagina before attempting his entry. Lydia locked her feet around his lower back and tugged him forwards with her lower body strength and while she was quite a lot weaker than he was, Peter hadn’t been prepared for the move and slid forwards to the hilt, groaning in unison with her. “ _Lydia_ …” her name came out like a prayer from the most devout religious man to ever speak such a word, reverent and desperate. Lydia ran her hands over his face as she gazed into his eyes pushing all of what she felt for him through her expression and he returned the look with his own awe-filled one. How on the seven pits of hell had he managed to find himself balls deep in the most incredible woman he had ever had the pleasure to meet?

 

After what fell like an eternity of looking at one another Peter finally moved, his eyes roaming her features like a parched man finally managing to have his first drink of water, marveling at her expression of joy and pleasure as he shifted within her, his hips rolling lazily. Peter wrapped his body around hers like a man shielding his most precious of things from the world pulling her against him as he moved at a leisurely pace, Lydia meeting each of his thrusts with her own her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders for leverage. They moved as one grinding against each other with as much love and skill and devotion as the other was giving, each thrust bringing them both closer to the pinnacle but yet not wanting to reach the end just yet. Peter shifted his weight and pulled her arms above her head his hands linking with her own their fingers intertwining as he continued the slow and torturous pace, panting against her neck smelling the sweat and arousal in the air, he felt like he was drowning. Lydia grazed her teeth over his earlobe followed by her tongue, whimpering against him spurring him onward and begging for more and he responded to her pleas by speeding up, using more force and she rewarded his efforts with new sounds of pleasure.

 

Another orgasm washed over Lydia like a wave crashing into the beach, rushing through her body and causing her to cry out in surprise, but Peter was not done with her yet as he was still hard and going strong, he pushed himself back onto his arms and pulled her with him, lifting her against his body as he sat up and cradled her head, kissing her and moving within her riding out her pleasure and causing even more as Lydia reached her third orgasm. Peter sucked on her lips, neck, shoulder, breasts; he worshipped every inch of her as she bucked against him. He pressed his fingers into her hips and lifted her up and down onto his cock, thrusting into her faster than before groaning loudly.

 

“ _Yes_.” She hissed against him trying to match his enthusiasm with her own, but it was too hard and they were franticly moving now, no sense of rhythm within their lovemaking, every movement bringing more pleasure than before and she was groaning with every single pound of his cock her juices running all over him and making each friction feel incredible. Peter was losing himself in her completely with no hope of stopping or returning to sanity, gasping for breath and only finding his lungs filled with very little oxygen and most of it was their mixed scents and breaths driving him over the edge even further until he was unable to hold on any longer, his seed spilling and crying out against her, which pushed Lydia into her final orgasm joining him in his completion.

 

They fell back on the bed panting and spent, Lydia wrapped in his arms, her head resting against his sweaty chest, neither of them quite ready to let go of the other just yet. “That was…”

 

“Wow.” Lydia responded; she had never had so many orgasms in one session from another participant that was for sure.

  
“I was going to say incredible. Wow works though.” He laughed against her again, breathing her in and running his fingers over her skin, unable to keep from touching her even now. They continued to lay tangled up in each other listening to their heartbeats and breathing but eventually Peter felt the need to clean himself up. Once they were both relatively back to normal they slipped under the covers and just lay there peacefully, Peter running his hand up and down Lydia’s bare back and enjoying the comfortable silence.

 

However Lydia couldn’t stop as her mind changed direction, and she asked the now insistent question that was buzzing around her head. “Hey I just had a thought.”

 

“Uh oh…”

 

“Where did you sleep last night?” Lydia asked choosing to ignore his previous comment.

 

Peter nodded over at his lone chair “in that.”

 

“Hm doesn’t look particularly comfortable for an all night rest.” She muttered.

 

“Would you rather I have taken advantage of your unconsciousness?” He question and she shook her head, “Besides I had to make sure not to sleep too deeply incase you started choking on your own sick in the middle of the night.” Her scrunched up nose expression had him in fits of laughter.

 

“That’s disgusting Peter.”

 

“Indeed it is, I agree.” He chuckled, running a hand through her hair tenderly. “I’d have still made sure to thoroughly pleasure you once you were back to full health, don’t worry.”

 

Lydia wasn’t used to feeling shy about her next venture but considering her run of luck with men and her reluctance for a solid relationship she was nervous about the change in their dynamic. It wasn’t long ago that they had become what you could call friends having harbored a heavy grudge against him until her twenty-first birthday when they had finally talked out their differences. A couple of years after that and Lydia was very aware of a fully formed crush that left her breathless, although she had never wanted to act on it until recently. Now here she was in the arms of the man who had caused her world to change so much that it felt almost fitting in a way.

  
“I don’t want to ruin the mood but was this a one time thing?” She asked her heart in her throat, playing absentmindedly with a lock of his chest hair.

  
“Do you want it to be?” Peter had no intentions of letting her get away but he had to know how she felt first, to him she was his and always would be, his mate and soul.

 

“No.” She whispered against him, daring to look up and see his reaction.

 

“Good.” He leaned in and kissed her long and slow never getting tired of the way her body felt against his own, breathing her in to his senses and feeling as though he was finally complete, that piece of his heart that had been burned up and empty replaced by her light and vitality. She was enough for the both of them.

 

End~


End file.
